


Wake Me Up

by pintsandguitars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, ITS BECAUSE OF ALL THE NARRY LOVE GOING AROUND I COULDN'T HELP IT????!!, M/M, Narry - Freeform, TINY BLURB IDK, WWAT, head canon, like FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsandguitars/pseuds/pintsandguitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn’t even notice it happening, not really.</p><p>Maybe it’s because they’re the only two in the band that don’t have girlfriends. Maybe it’s because when Liam is off calling Sophia, or when Zayn is away visiting Perrie, it’s only each other they can go to for a quick laugh and a cuddle.</p><p>He doesn’t notice how him and Harry always gravitate towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Ed's "Wake Me Up" while writing this. God, that song is as beautiful as they come. In short, I blame Ed. 
> 
> \- B <3

_**Inspired by ([x](http://benwinstagram.tumblr.com/post/89022889681/harry-keeps-shadowing-niall-on-stage-and-u-know))** _

_**\--** _

Niall doesn’t even notice it happening, not really.

Maybe it’s because they’re the only two in the band that don’t have girlfriends. Maybe it’s because when Liam is off calling Sophia, or when Zayn is away visiting Perrie, it’s only each other they can go to for a quick laugh and a cuddle.

But then again, maybe it’s not. Maybe it’s just because it’s Harry and because he’s cheeky and his curly hair doesn’t fall over his eyes and cover them like it used to.

Niall doesn’t notice it happening, not really.

He doesn’t notice how him and Harry always gravitate towards each other, both on stage and off. He doesn’t notice how brightly Harry’s eyes light up when he’s the only one laughing at his stupid puns.

He doesn’t notice how that even though they always get hotel rooms right next to each other, at 3am in the morning Harry always ends up in Niall’s bed anyway.

"Maybe you two should get a room together. What’s the point paying for a damn hotel room if you’re not even gonna use it?" Paul scoffs one morning, shaking his head when he finds Niall sleeping with his head tucked into the nook of Harry’s shoulder.

Niall doesn’t notice how much he likes waking up to Harry’s groggy voice saying “good morning” until they have days off and his mornings just aren’t as good.

He doesn’t notice any of these things until after the Copenhangen show, when its 3am and he’s lying on Harry’s chest with lead-heavy eyelids that are riddled with exhaustion.

Niall feels safe right then for some reason, warm. It’s the same feeling he gets when he hears London’s thunderstorms rolling on outside his window while he’s tucked away inside his soft covers, like he’s shielded from bitter realities of the outside world.

Harry is humming one of Ed’s tunes, his slender fingers absentmindedly running through Niall’s hair.

Niall can tell he’s thinking deeply about something because that’s really the only time Harry is quiet. He likes it, likes that they are at a point where they neither of them feel like they need to talk just for the sake of it.  
He’s certainly not the silent type, Niall, but he does enjoy the silence every once in a while.

With Harry’s voice slowly carrying him into slumber, he is just about to completely shut his eyes when Harry’s soft words jolt him awake.

"Niall…what are we?"

He doesn’t even know if Harry meant to say it out loud. He says it so softly that it’s barely audible. He doesn’t repeat it and his fingers don’t stop caressing Niall’s hair for second, so maybe he thinks that Niall is asleep.

But that doesn’t matter. Because he does say it out loud and Niall isn’t asleep and he doesn’t need to repeat it because Niall hears him.

Niall hears him but that doesn’t mean he knows the answer.

So he pretends that Harry doesn’t say it out loud, pretends that he’s asleep and that he doesn’t hear it because he really doesn’t know how to answer that, at least not at 3am in the morning.

And that night he goes to sleep with a heavy heart and a racing mind because that’s when he notices it all, when he notices that Harry and him always gravitate towards each other and that his skin prickles when he thinks about kissing him.

"Good morning."

That’s the first thing he hears the next morning. With Harry’s groggy voice and toussled hair, wide green eyes blinking away the sleep.

And that’s when Niall notices another thing. That he notices he really likes waking up to Harry and his red lips, likes falling asleep to his nimble hands and soft voice.

That’s when Niall notices he really likes Harry.

So he leans closer to Harry, angling his face and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"We are whatever you want us to be." 


End file.
